Krumpin
by Kyana-the-dragon
Summary: Kagome is a street dancer. She has problems at home. Then she runs into two brothers. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Something is up between the two brothers...what is it? Beware. Some cussing, and fluff! Pairings: InuKag some KagSess some SanInu.


Krumpin 

Chapter One

The Dance

Pairings: Inu/Kag San/Mir slight Sess/Kag slight San/Inu

---------Kagome's P.O.V. ---------

My body was slick with sweat. I was doing my normal thing. Krumping. I was doing a dance out with my mortal enemy, Kikyou. The slutty bitch thought she was the best at dancing, when, in my view, she couldn't dance if her life depended on it. But, the crowd enjoyed watching Kikyou dance. _Tsk. Yeah, only cause she's pretty. _I thought, spinning around, and moved my arms as fast as I could. "My turn." Kikyou spat, standing up. I slumped in my chair. Kikyou's eyes were brown, had a lightly tanned face, had on a black shirt with white lettering reading, 'Hey, my face is up here' across her chest with a denim mini skirt and pink & black shoes. _Like anyone would wanna look there._ I thought in disgust. She spun, bobbed her head and moved her arms in a sweeping motion. "You suck!" I yelled, causing the crowd to ripple with laughter.

Her face contorted with anger, and started moving more swiftly in a seductive way. _You have a sick mind. _I glared at her, adjusting my black baseball cap. I wore black baggy jeans, a dark blue tee shirt, and had my black hair in a ponytail. My dark black shoes tapped impatiently. Kikyou had finished her dance and sat down swiftly. "Go, you Goth." she sneered, breathing hard. "Fine, slut." I fumed. _I'm gonna win this dance out. I need the money anyway._ I got up, gave a hand signal to one of the other krumpers and he turned on the stereo. I nodded my head to the beat of '_Hell Yeah.' _I started out slower, but began moving faster to the beat of the song. _I can do this._ I thought to myself. I finished up the song and everybody cheered except Kikyou.

"You know I was good, you're just to afraid to admit it." I teased her. "Shut up." she snarled. "Oooh looks like I hit a soft spot. You don't like to lose?" I asked sweetly, then my face hardened. "Well, welcome to the real world!" I headed toward the leader of this dance out. "Give me the money." I said, holding my hand out. The leader, Koga, sneered. "You didn't even win." he told me. I froze. "Ex-CUSE ME! I just won that dance out! Now, give me my money!" I yelled. The black haired leader eased back in his metal chair. He had on a dark red tee shirt, a leather jacket, brown pants, and white tennis shoes. "Fine. But there's still one thing left for you to do!" his eyes glittered. I glared the iciest daggers I could muster at his sky-blue eyes. Koga was a muscular man, but that I didn't care. His black shirt, baggy beige pants, and hair up in a high ponytail, it may have intimidated someone, but not me. I stormed up to his tanned, grinning face. "Give…me…my…money!" I growled. "Only if you kiss me." he smirked. My eyebrow twitched menacingly.

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Kiss me."

"In your dreams, you perv." I snarled.

"Fine then. No money."

"I WON THAT! NOW GIVE IT HERE!"

"No."

I started getting really, really mad. "Give me the money, now. I won it fair and square. I don't have to kiss _you_ to get the money _I _won." I said, poking him in the chest with each spoken word.

Then, a voice spoke up from the crowd. "Just give her the money, Koga."

I turned to see who it was, chocolate brown eyes searching. A tall, silver haired man stepped out of the forming crowd. Koga's sapphire eyes hardened. "Fuck off, Sesshomaru." he shouted angrily. "This is between me and my woman." I froze again. I slowly turned my eyes back to Koga. "I…am…not…your…WOMAN!" I screamed, socking him in the stomach. "Ooooof!" he crumpled to the ground, holding his chest.

The crowd gasped. Sesshomaru's golden eyes laughed heartily. He wore a blue jacket with thin yellow strips running along the edges, along with black tennis shoes, a white muscle shirt, and black pants. He then walked up to the injured Koga, shoved a hand inside his leather jacket, and pulled out some twenties. "Here." he put the money in my hand. "Thanks." I said, stuffing them in my pant pocket. He stared at me for a bit, and I began to get uncomfortable.

Thankfully, the crowd had began to disperse. "Uh…I'm Kagome Higurashi." I said weakly, holding out my hand. "Sesshomaru Takahashi." he nodded, shaking my hand. "Wanna go out some time?" he asked. I blushed. "Sure." I said, tucking some loose strands of hair behind my ears. "When?" "Tonight." "How?" "I'll pick you up." "What time?" "8:30." "Kay." "See you then, Kagome. Oh, and if you want, you can bring a friend cause my brother will be coming with us. My mum is trying to get him with a girl. You know, blind date." he told me. "Oh. Okay. See ya around!" I waved him goodbye.

I grinned, and jogged away towards my house. I ran a down a few streets, and turned right at the corner of Sakura Avenue. I continued jogging, cool wind blasting my face, causing me to choke on my breath for a second, but I regained my composure and headed toward my house. The gray sidewalk looked unusually dull today, as if something was wrong. I shrugged, and watched as the green leaves swirl around the tough brown oak, maple and pine trees. _I love nature._ I thought happily, and slowed to a walk. I was bored, and decided to balance on the curb. I stuck out my arms for better balance, and steadied myself.

"Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window, let the Sun illuminate and lay the words that you cannot find, reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it, release your inhibitionnnnn, whoa-oh. Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in, no one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips, treat yourself with words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open, today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten." I began singing my favorite song, 'Unwritten' under my breath. "_Oi! Watch out!_" a man's voice yelled. I whipped around to see a man riding on a speed bike, racing towards me at an incredible rate.

"WHOA!" I jumped backwards, landing on the far right side of the wide sidewalk. _Fwish!_ He sped by, screeching, trying to stop, but instead was burning rubber. "HOLY SHIT!" he yelled when he came to an immediate halt, and flew head over heels over his handlebars, landing on the soft green grass. "OOF!" he lay there on his back, unmoving. "Oh, man." I mumbled, standing up shakily. I ran over to him, and knelt down before him. He looked kind of like Sesshomaru, but shorter hair, lighter skin, and had on jeans, a black muscle shirt, _God, what's with all of these muscle shirts? _and a pair of white shoes.

_He's hot._ I jumped. _How can I think that? 'Cause its true.' Errrgh! I hate conscious' 'Hey! ' Shut up! You annoy me too much. 'I know! That's what conscious' are SUPPOSED to do!' _"Ah!" I shook the conversation out of my head. "Huh? Wh-wha?" the guy sat up slowly. "Hey! You need to lie down. You just flew over your bikes' handlebars!" I said softly, pushing him down by his chest. He stared at me, and I blushed. "Who are you?" he asked, brow furrowed. "Um..Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." I told him. "Inuyasha Takahashi." he lay down with a confused look on his face. "It's okay. I'll get some help. Stay here." I soothed. "No, wait!" he grabbed my hand as I started to get up. "What? What is it?" I asked worriedly, kneeling beside him again, thinking he was seriously hurt. "You don't have to. I'm fine." he sat up too quickly, and fell back to his original position. I settled beside him.

A sudden thought passed through my mind. "You're Sesshomaru Takahashi's brother, aren't you?" I asked. His eyes shot up towards mine. I flushed lightly. "Yeah, how did you kn-wait. Don't answer that," he muttered,turning away. Concern filled my eyes. "What do you mean?" I didn't let go of his hand. He remained facing away from me. "Everyone knows the all famous, I'm-better-than-everybody-else-including-my-baby-brother-Inuyasha." he said sarcastically. Hurt flashed in my eyes. His golden orbs flicked towards mine. "Hey I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" he said apologetically. I was the one who turned away this time. "You barely even know me. Why should you apologize?" I said sourly, dropping his hand. His puppy dog eyes turned hard. "Well, sorry for disrupting your party." he growled, standing up. I lowered my eyes to the lush grass, strands of hair covering my features.

"…" He remained silent, picked up his bike painfully, and rode away. I mumbled a few choice words, and got up. I had a sudden urge to yell at his retreating back. And then I did. "I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH YOUR BROTHER!" He screeched to a halt, still turned away. "HE SEEMS MUCH NICER THAN YOU!" He slowly turned to face me. "YOU DON'T KNOW MY BROTHER." he yelled back. I was startled. He seemed…scared? Of his brother? Why? I stood tall and angry. He shook his head, turned and left. I also shook my head as if I could block his image from my mind. It didn't help. I strode forward and ran the rest of the way to my house.

My house wasn't big and wasn't small. It was a red brick house, with a blue porch, (not the raised kind, or wooden) with four white pillars supporting the roof. There was a chain fence surrounding the front yard. I smiled. _It's good to be home. _I clambered over the fence, ignoring the fence gate. As I strode up the driveway, I noticed our familiar gunmetal blue PT Cruiser, and a new car, a big black Tahoe. I froze. _Who in hell? _I ran up the pathway. _Knock, knock, knock._ "MOM! HEY MOM, OPEN UP!" I yelled, banging the door. It swished open to reveal… "D…Dad!" I screamed. He smiled. "Hey." he closed the door behind me. "Dad!" I threw myself on him, making him collapse under my weight. He laughed heartily. "Hey, Kags!" he grinned.

"Dad… you look great!" I exclaimed. He really did. He had grown more muscular, had grown taller, more lean, and looked good and healthy. "I've missed you SO much!" I cried, giving him a bear hug. "I've missed you to, sweetie." he smiled wide. "Sorry," I said sheepishly, helping him up. "No problem!" he laughed. "Mom home?" "Yeah. In the kitchen." "Kay. Come on." I pulled him with me. I skidded into the kitchen. "Mom! Mom!" I yelled. "Yes, I know, honey! I can see too!" my mom's voice croaked weakly. "Mom, put out the cigarette." I mumbled, and walked up to her, took the cigarette from her mouth, and smushed it on the ashtray. "Now, honey, I'm running out of those!" she scolded playfully. I didn't smile. "Mom, you need to stop! You promised me!" I hugged her hard. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I try hard, but it literally kills me not to have on!" she exclaimed. "It will soon." I mumbled softly.

"Hmm? Do I smell…bacon?" I squealed excitedly. "Yay!" My dad smiled. "Come on, Tania. Let's feed our hungry little lady!" Dad told Mom, leading me toward the dining room. Mom nodded, then went into a coughing fit. "Mom!" I ran to pat her on the back. "You okay?" I asked hurriedly, leading her toward the staircase. She shook her head, still coughing. Tears sprung to my eyes, but I refused to let them out. "Come on." I led her up to her bedroom, it was a light blue color, and that was Mom's favorite color. I helped her onto her bed. She immediately fell asleep. I slowly sat down on her bed. It squeaked softly under our weight. I let a few tears leak out of my eyes. "We have to get you to the doctor…. soon." I murmured. My dad walked in, looking at me sympathetically. "I'm.. I'm sorry." he mumbled. "It's not your fault." I told him, forcing a smile. He fell silent.

"Come on. I need to call the doctor." I trotted down the stairs, and went to the kitchen phone. I picked it up just as the front door opened and closed. "Sota?" I called, covering the mouthpiece. "YO! WAZ UP, SIS?" he yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Where's Mom?" he asked, swinging his backpack off of his shoulder, tossing it carelessly on the sofa. "Ergh! Sota, pick up your frickin' crap, and go to your room! Don't annoy me!" I grumbled, punching in the clinic's number. _865-247-5983. _"What's wrong with you?" he quirked an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, huffing angrily. He grumbled miserably and trudged up the stairs, hauling up his backpack. "DAD!" his yell of surprise made me smile. "_Hello?" _ a voice on the other line made me jump. "Oh, hi. Um, I need to stage an appointment for Higurashi Tania." "_Okay, and when would be the best time for you?" _the receptionist asked me. "As soon as possible." I answered. "_Okay, let's see… is Monday morning, 7:00 okay for you?" _she asked. "Yeah, that's great. Thank you." I murmured. "_You're welcome. Have a good day, now." _ I hung up without answering.

"YO, SIS! DAD'S HERE!" Sota yelled happily. I half-smiled. "I KNOW! I'VE BEEN HERE LONGER THAN YOU, DUH!"I rolled my eyes. Sota yelled something else, but I blocked it out of my head. Time to make another phone call.

---------Back in my bedroom---------

"Sango?"

"Kags! Hey, what's up?"

"Dad's home."

"SERIOUSLY! Oh, Kags, that's great!" Sango, my BFFL squealed.

I grinned. "I'm so happy. Oh, the reason I'm calling is that I'm going on a date and-"

"Oo! Oo! Who is it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sesshomaru Takahashi." "OMG! You're not kidding are you? OMG, OMG!"

"Stop saying OMG, its getting annoying." I grumbled.

"As I was saying, I'm going on a date and his bro needs a date, too."

"Lemme guess. Inuyasha Takahashi?" Sango said slyly. "Yup. Ignorant puppy." I growled.

"He's hot! He goes to our school!"

"Aw, shit."

"Wha?"

"He hates my guts!"

"Whatev. I'll go, just lemme ask my mum. Hold on a sec."

"Kay." I heard rustling and silence. Then she picked up again.

"Meesa goin!" she cried. "Got it. Come over at 8:15 so we can get ready."

"Kay. Later!"

"Bye."

_Click. _Done and done. I checked my watch. 7:40. 'Time for some mall crawling.' I thought and grabbed the keys, and jumped into the car. I sped out the driveway. The PT Cruiser went over the road easily, like it was flying. I set my jaw and parked in the closest parking spot. I hopped out and headed inside.

I checked out Hot Topic, Spencers, Aeropastle & American Eagle. I just was about to give up when somebody had to make my day worse. The slutty bitch, Kikyou, entered into Aeropastle. I growled a few more choice words and strode past her, but her lackeys blocked my way. "Move." They just smirked. "Come over here, Kagome, I want to show you something." Kikyou said in a sugary voice. I pressed harder to try and get through her "friends" but they stood fast.

Kikyou took my arm in a death grip and dragged me towards the back. I snarled and bit her hand, she yelped but didn't let go. I bit her again and she slapped me upside the head. I growled. "Shut up, you animal." I glared at her. "LET-ME-GO!" I emphasized each word. She continued to the back. "Oh, Jooo-sh!" Kikyou said sweetly. A boy of about 15 came running. He worked at Aeropastle, as I saw. "Hold her for me, will you?" Kikyou asked her lackeys. They nodded and took hold of me. I grumbled.

Josh had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a soft face. Kikyou sidled up to him. "Come here." she purred, dragging him into an 'Employees Only' room. I made a disgusted face. Five minutes later, Kikyou came out smirking, along with Josh who had red stuff smeared all over his face and white shirt.

I made a sick face. She grabbed my arm again and dragged me into the 'Employees Only' room as well. "Stay here." Kikyou glared at her friends. They froze and nodded. She pushed open the door. We traveled along a long hallway. She scanned the different closed doors, looking for a specific one. "Ah!" she pulled me into an empty room with only a torn up sofa, a lamp, and a snack and Coke machine. She threw me on the sofa. I grunted.

"What did you want to show me, Slut?" "I'll show you in a sec, Goth." She pulled down the left corner of her shirt. I turned away in disgust. "No, I really think you should see this." she said truthfully. I made myself look. A bite mark, kind of like snakebite was on the base of her neck. I froze, my body paralyzed. 'A mating mark…' "A little birdie "overheard" you saying you were going on a date with Sesshomaru Takahashi. I wanted to warn you. He's..uh…rough, if ya know what I mean." Kikyou said, regret crystal clear in her voice.

I stared at her like an alien that had just grown three more heads. "Waaait a second here. You hate my guts, and I hate yours. You're warning me that a man you have _obviously _dated/mated with is…rough. And WHY are you telling me this again?" I said, confused. "I didn't want to mate with him, that's the point!" she said exasperatedly. "Oh." "Yeah, 'oh'." "Shut up." "Hmph. Just… be careful." For once in her life, Kikyou actually seemed sincere.

"Er… thanks? But, why are _you_ telling me this?" I was still confused. "ERRGH! He has this special plan that _always works_!" she said, slapping her hand and emphasizing 'always works.' She continued. "He finds a hot girl," "Wait, you're calling _me_ hot?" "Listen to me! He finds a hot girl, asks her out on a date, then after a nice night, he starts to take her home. Then his car _mysteriously _breaks down. You use your cell, but _no reception. _So, he says his house is near, and you walk to his house. Then the power goes out! He asks if you would spend the night. Me, four of my other friends, and six other girls said yes. Poof. There you go. He gives you a sleeping pill, and messes with you during the night."

I gawked at her. "EWWWWWWW!" I screamed loudly. "SHUT UP!" she hissed. "I have to make them believe I hurt you. Lemme slap you." "Fine." I said, thinking up a plan. _Slap! PUNCH! _When she slapped me, I punched her. She gasped. "What the hell'd you do that for?" she yelled. "I had to make it believable!" I yelled back. She growled, but opened the door and we walked out. She shoved open the door and strode out. I noticed she slipped Josh her digits. I rolled my eyes. Typical Kikyou.

---------At my house--------

----Still Kags P.O.V----

"Hmm…" I spun around in my full-length mirror. 'He did say we were gonna go clubbing…' I wore a black shirt and blue faded jeans with black hiking boots and my hair was down. I nodded approvingly. _Ding-dong! _I cringed. 'Here we go!' I raced down the stairs and my dad opened the door, kissing my forehead. "Have fun!" "Bye dad!" I walked with Sesshomaru to his car. "Whoa! A Hummer!" I exclaimed. I clambered in. He smirked. "Have fun!" my dad repeated. "OKAY!" I yelled. We drove off in the direction of the club.

---------At the club---------

(A/N: Sango had joined them along with Inu.) Pounding music flowed through the open doors of the club. We stepped in, arm in arm. Me & Sesshy, Sango & Inu. We found a table, ordered some grub and drinks. We laughed, and told short stories. "I'm gonna dance!" I announced, getting up. Sango, Inu and Sesshy agreed. We made our way through the dense crowd. Sango and Inu danced away until a slow song, 'Burn' by Usher popped up. Sesshy slid his hands down to my waist, my arms around his neck. We danced. Sesshomaru gazed into my eyes the whole time and I lowered my gaze occasionally, blushing hard.

Later on in the dance, his hands slipped a little lower. I glanced at him worriedly. He just smiled and danced. I looked around uneasily. Sango and Inu had their heads on each other's shoulders. I blushed and grinned happily for my friend.

"I need a drink." I stuttered, and pulled away. He nodded and stood there, waiting. Sango looked up and excused herself. Inu nodded his okay. She raced after me. "What's up?" I looked away. "He likes me too much…" "Oh, Kags. No one can like someone too mu-" "Kikyou told me something." "Huh! KIKYOU!" "Shut up!" I hissed. "What'd she tell you?" "Um…" So, I told her everything that Kikyou had told me. "Whoooooa…EWW!" she shivered. "I know… C-Can I dance with Inuyasha for a bit?" I asked quietly. "Sure." Sango grinned, took a sip of her margarita, and headed towards Sesshy.

I walked up to Inuyasha and we just stood there, glancing at one another every twenty seconds. "Umm.." I blushed. "Wanna dance?" we blurted at the same time. We blushed harder. "Su-Sure…" I stepped nearer to him, and he set his hands on my waist. My favorite song, 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield came on. My eyes brightened. "Come on, this is my favorite song!" I exclaimed, I dragged him into the center of the dance floor. He didn't resist. I giggled and started dancing, farther away at first, then closer and closer. What we didn't notice was that the other people had backed away and Sango had gone up to the DJ and asked for the spotlight to be on us. So, we were dancing, spotlight literally on us, and Sesshy was fuming.

I gave Inu my hundred-watt smile and he blushed. I smirked and glanced at Sango, tilting my head to the right. She nodded, and complied to my signal. She clambered up to the DJ and asked him to play a slow song. The DJ agreed. Sesshy trudged up to the DJ, shaking his head, but then Sango pushed Sesshy back, grinning like a maniac. The song came on and we glanced at one another. He held out his hand. I half-smiled and took it. I put my hands on his shoulders, his on my waist. And we danced. Later on into the song, he pulled me closer and leaned his head on my shoulder. I did the same. 'He's not half bad…' I thought. We put our heads together, forehead-to-forehead, our lips centimeters apart.

Then, Fluffy lost it. He stomped up to us, ripped us apart and grabbed my wrist. "Hey!" I yelled, pulling my hand as hard as I could. Sango and Inu ran after us. "LET HER GO!" Sango creamed angrily over the pounding music. "SESSHOMARU! DON'T!" Inuyasha pleaded. I stared at him with fear. Inuyasha already knew.

"Inuyasha?" "Please! She likes you for who you are! Not that you're popular, hot, and famous!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru was almost to his car now. "Get in." He growled, throwing me in the passenger seat. "Wai-" I was cut off by Sesshy clambering in and slamming the car door shut, locking us in. I bit my bottom lip. He started driving, leaving Sango and Inu behind. I gazed out at my friends, mouthing 'HELP!' I felt tears spring into my eyes. Inu ran at top speed, but couldn't catch up. After about two minutes, Sesshy's hard face softened. "I'm sorry. I hate it when people dance like that with my bro. Especially my dates." he mumbled. I looked at my hands in my lap. "Sorry."

"Its okay."

"No, I shouldn't have been dancing with him. Im your date, not his." I murmured. He nodded. "I think im low on gas. Hold on a sec." he stopped the car, got out and opened the hood. I looked around nervously. He got back in. "Yup. Gotta get you home fast." he said, starting the engine.

After five minutes, we were driving down a dark street. No lampposts or anything. "Umm…" "Oh, it's a shortcut." he stated, trying to calm me. I nodded, but did not believe him. _Chish chissssssssh._ The hood started smoking. A lot. 'Oh, god, here it comes!' "Ergh! M'car broke down. Hey, my house isn't to far away, you wanna come? You can call your folks there!" Sesshy said. "Um..er…lemme try my cell…" I got out and rifled through my pockets. No cell phone. I froze. "Where is it?" I asked frantically. Then I remembered. On the club's table. Lying there. "DAMN IT!" I cursed. "Let's go!" I grumbled. And we headed to his house. Little did I know what was in store for me next.

Kyana: Plzzzzzzz review review and REVIEW! Thnx! My 3rd story on so plz no flamies! Or else, ill flame u back! HARD!


End file.
